Warmaster Elvira
Elvira was kicked out of heaven after she lost one of her protégés, but she came back with renewed power and was welcomed into heaven as an authority. She's the one who trained Barbael to become an angel instead of a demon, and no one ever doubts her word! Role : Support Overview Here she is. Maybe you think you can just outspeed and deny the enemy, but that doesn't occur when this monster is on the field. Elvira's trait is phenomenal, giving 1-turn Evasion to all allies at the start of the battle and making the enemy monsters useless for the first turn. But that's not all. Elvira has very powerful stats. In short, she is great, if not the one of the best monsters ever released. Pros * Phenomenal trait (Self Tough + Team Blind immunity + Team Evasion for the first turn!). * Great stats * Sunburn * Bleeding * Evasion * Great support moves. * Team 50% Damage Protection * Team Photophobic Shield (Takes no damage from all elements except Light) for 2 turns. * Special Attack is really good (85 AoE Light damage + Mega Stun and PER). Cons * Cooldowns Activated will hurt her after the Evasion passes. * Although her trait reduces the chance of her being Possessed, Stunned or Freezed by 35%, they can still be tried. * Has long cooldowns. Her best moves have 3 turns of cooldowns! * Her stats are average compared to other warmaster stats. Recommended Moveset 'Power of the Banished Angel '(Ranked) * Warmaster Aura (Team AoE 35% Heal + NER + Precision + Damage Boost, 3 turn CD) * Ethernal Vigilance (60 Special damage + Sunburn +Bleeding + Self-Evasion, 3 turn CD) * Light Of Salvation (50 Light damage + Team AoE Photophobic Shield - Blocks all damage except Light Element (2 turns), 3 turn CD) * Words Won't Save You/Rebuke the Sinner (Words for 55 Light damage + Team AoE 50% Damage Protection/Rebuke for 45 AoE Light damage + AoE sunburn, both have 3 turn CD) * Runes: Any 3 Team Runes (Preferably Team Strength, Team Stamina if you are afraid of Stamina Drain Relics) 'Demon Slayer '(Not ranked) * Words Won't Save You (55 Light damage + Team AoE 50% Damage Protection, 3 turn CD) * Aura of Wrath (Team AoE negative status removal + Damage boost, 2 turn CD) * Aura Of Forgivness (Team AoE negative status removal + 50% heal, 3 turn CD) * Repent Sinner (70 Light damage + Sunburn, 2 turn CD) * Runes: Again any 3 Team Runes (Preferably Team Strength) Elvira is basically just a meatshield for your team. If you're wondering why Team Runes are suggested, it's because when you have another support monster with Damage Boosting moves like Metalisha with Team Strength runes and a good AoE attacker (Stake, The Inheritor, Talany, etc.) with all Strength runes, you can OHKO all enemies unscathed as long as they don't also have Elvira or have a PER monster. Plus she is more of a support monster her own, if you still can't tell by her moves. Counters It's not that hard as you think to counter her. You just need a team with a PER Monster (Preferably the AoE kind for a team kill) such as Warmaster Thalasaa or Ingenica, a heavy damage dealer like Barbatos (But Elvira will easily kill him due to his Dark typing making him weak to Elvira's Light attacks) or Uther the Valiant and an Extra-Turn-Abuser like VoltaiK or Prince Charmless (Prince Charmless is way better than VoltaiK, use him over the inferior former) and it's done. Follow the steps below and she will be KO'ed in no time! # Remove Evasion from her via your PER monster. # Deal as much damage as possible with your Attacker. # You know what to do with Voltaik or Prince Charmless. Give her the old Extra Turn butt-spanking! There are obviously other ways to counter her. This is just an example. You can try to stall out the Evasion, but beware her AoE 50% Damage Protection and AoE Photophobic Shield! Warmaster Thalasaa completely counters her as well, with her PER and Mega Freeze moves. Other suggestions are Timerion and Al Canine, they can abuse her long cooldowns with Cooldowns Activated. Timerion can cast Mirror Mirror on your team as a bonus, giving you the chance to Mirror her moves and maybe even gain the Damage Protection or Photophobic Shield yourself! On a side note: Possessed monsters that have Mirror Mirror will Mirror skills as if they were your teammates. They Mirror Single-Target skills onto themselves and give positive effects to your team. So watch out for that.Category:Light monsters Category:Winged book Category:Female book Category:Exclusive book Category:Warmaster Category:Duel Trait Category:Supporter Category:Evasion